Strawberry Milkshake
by brokenshadow23
Summary: It's so funny how one remembers by simply eating or drinking a common drink. :)


**Strawberry Milkshake**

_By brokenshadow23_

* * *

**Author's notes: **_So yeah. After a very long time I decided to write another oneshot. It's because we have a 5-day vacation and I can't go out since my mom is here. -_- Anyway, I hope you like this one. Tell me your thoughts! Enjoy. :)_

* * *

_..._

_Cling!-cling!-cling! _

The bell in the door rang melodically as I entered.

Once again, I am in Maid Latte.

Alone. As always.

I sat down, making myself comfortable. My green eyes scanned the area, seeing a lot of people today unlike those times when I usually visit. I smiled as I remembered the last time I was here. Yes, I was also alone, but I was thankful for it. The three idiots from school wasn't there, which meant that I would have all the amusement for the afternoon.

Well, alright. I was not exactly alone that time for I was with her. We were happy, even though she was constantly complaining of me interfering with her work. A strawberry milkshake was on my table, and it was my reason for staying at the place. It was myso-called reason so that I can look over her and tease her whenever I want to.

There was nothing she could do anyway. I was her Master.

"Oi, Misa-can." I can hear myself say in a teasing voice.

Then glaring golden eyes turned to me in response. I smiled at her and she just shrugged and walked off to approach another customer. My afternoon went that way for so long.

Boring? Nope. Not for me.

It was really entertaining for me to see our fierce student council president, who constantly gets the hell out of boys at school, turn into a fine young lady. It was her darkest secret. That was why when I discovered it, she was so freaked out. Actually, I had no plans of telling the others about her secret anyway. I had a boring life so keeping a secret would be a boost for me. However, one thing went definitely unexpected.

_I fell in love. _

With the constant bugging at school and at her work, I experienced the feeling of trying so hard to get a girl. I mean, most of them throw themselves to me anyway.

But not with her.

This hard headed young lady didn't discover her feelings after some crazy things I did. She kept pushing me away even though I already jumped off the roof; break my hand just to save her and so on. But it was all worth it. When she gave in, she learned how to go beyond herself. That strong girl everyone had seen turned out to be weak. To be needy.

We were doing fine with all the fun and trials until one day, everything changed.

I was forced to transfer to another school because my brother, who should be the heir of our family, had a terminal illness. Sure, I tried to protest, but to my horror my father had enough resources to control my life. Misaki was so mad at me because I was being selfish.

But I didn't know that it wasn't only I who was being selfish. I didn't know that she was fighting on something by herself to. I could have done something for her, but she did not bother to seek for me or even tell me. Instead, she tried to be independent like the girl I have known before we fell in love.

From that moment, we started to meet less. Interact less. Sure, phone calls were still on. I tried to visit Maid Latte once I get myself off the clutches of my body guards, but as the days went by both of simply became busy with our own worlds. She always made an excuse that she needed to finish her works in the student council.

Frustrated on what was happening, I slipped to class once to visit our former school. I needed to see her, to hold her and to kiss her. I knew that she would be angry at me or hit me for doing that, but can she blame me for missing her so much? However, to my surprise, I did not find her in the Student Council Room. Instead, there was Yukimura with sadness written on his eyes. I teased him, but that did not work to lighten him up. Then he told me the bad news.

Misaki dropped out from school just two weeks ago.

My eyes widened in surprise and confusion. What was wrong? And why was I not informed?

I asked Yukimura for details, but he has no idea. I wanted answers badly that time so I immediately ran to Maid Latte, but she wasn't also there. The Manager told me that she had not been working for weeks either.

How can I be stupid not to know?

With that my last resort was to find answers at her home. However as I stood in front of their small house, I lost hope. The lights were off, showing no signs of life inside. The gate was even locked. I did not know what came into me, but I crossed the wall and went to the maid door. I thought I would still find a clue on what was happening. But as I pushed the door open, it was empty.

Misaki was lost for no reason.

I clenched my fists and punched the door in anger and frustration. I tried my best to understand what was happening but to no avail. I even thought that it was my father's doing, but to my surprise, it wasn't.

From that moment, my days started to turn gray. I still tried to search, with a little help from my brother, but Misaki was nowhere to be found. It had been a long process, until I finally gave up and turned to my old silent self that everyone knew. I focused on my studies and business to get rid of her.

Then it was December. I was doing some papers when an unknown number sent me a message. I was about to ignore it when I realized how the person addressed me. Outer-space alien. My heart pounded hard and fast, realizing who it was. All the anger and sad thoughts left my mind in an instant. I dialed the number and thank Kami-sama, I finally heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Misaki." I mumbled her name, softly.

"How are you, Usui?" She asked in a soft voice. "Still a pervert?"

I smiled a bit, even though I was having mixed emotions. "Where are you? I have been looking for you! What on earth is happening?"

"I am sorry." She answered in a very soft voice.

"Where are you?"

"Meet me at the park tonight at seven." She told me. "I'll explain everything."

"I—"then line was cut off. I put down the phone and immediately looked at the wall clock. 6pm. I still have an hour to prepare. I hurriedly jerked up to my seat, leaving all the paper works messy on my table. I would deal with them later. What was important now was her.

I arrived at the park fifteen minutes earlier. I slowly walked inside, knowing that I have time to kill. She had been always late in meetings anyway. However, to my surprise, I saw a lady sitting on a bench. She was wearing a jacket, her hair a little disheveled. I stepped closer, and she looked up. I gasped, recognizing those eyes.

"Misaki."

"Oh. Usui." Misaki said in a weak voice. She forced a weak smile.

I watched her, noticing the difference of the girl I had known. Her beauty in a way faded. Her eyes were not glowing as it was supposed to be. She was thinner from the last time he saw her. Her face was so pale.

I walked towards her when she tried her best to stand up. Then my eyes widened. I saw her loose her balance and was actually falling. I rushed to her with a perfect timing and caught her before she hit the ground. I looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" I asked in worry. I helped her sit up before I let her answer my question.

Misaki smiled at me. "Sorry. I have become a klutz these past few months."

I glared at her, feeling the anger rushing back. All my questions for her went back to my head. "Okay. What on earth is happening?" I demanded.

"Can't you tell?" She again smiled at me weakly.

I sat down beside her to calm myself. I asked her again, but it a soft voice that time. And with that she told me everything. Why she disappeared and so. What was her problem and everything. I was so angry at her that I nearly walked out, but suddenly, tears found its way in her eyes. She begged for my forgiveness, and that was when I broke down too. I wasn't ready for this. I went back to her side, apologizing too for my mistakes.

I leaned on her and hugged her. I was shaking in fear, for I was afraid of what was about to happen. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

But then, she smiled at me once again. "Soon, it will be my turn to overtake you and it'll be my turn to look over you."

...

"Good afternoon, Master. What's your order?"

I looked up, realizing that my mind wandered again. I smiled at the maid. "Strawberry Milkshake please."

"It's been long since you visited us here, Usui." Suddenly, a voice from the past rang to my ears. I looked at my right and smiled.

"Manager."

The woman, who owned Maid Latte, smiled back. "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess." I answered simply.

"A year has passed ne?"

I nodded.

"Will you visit her?"

"After I get my order."

"Can you please bring this to her too?" The manager then handed me a small flower. I took it gently and mumbled thanks.

...

Few minutes later, I finally arrived to meet her. The sun was beginning to set, like that time when I found her behind Maid Latte.

"Miss me?" I asked as I sat down. "I visit Maid Latte today because I need a strawberry milkshake. The manager also wants me to give this flower to you."

I gave it to her, but everything was silent.

"You know the rule, Prez. I won't leave until I finished this milkshake." I smiled at her, feeling at peace. "Want some?" I offered as I looked at the grave of Misaki Ayuzawa.


End file.
